Kevin Murphy
Kevin Murphy is the oldest child in the Murphy family at the age of 14. He enjoys progressive rock (primarily a band called Shire of Frodo), smoking weed and getting into trouble. He is voiced by Justin Long. Biography Kevin is the oldest of the Murphy kids. Sue's pregnancy with him was unplanned, and it wound up forcing Sue and Frank to get married. Despite this, Sue and Frank seem to have been attentive and loving parents to Kevin in his early years. Every Sunday after dinner they would play a record called ''Carlos Serinidad; Strings For a Lazy Afternoon. ''Sue and Frank once stayed with their toddler-aged son at a motel. During this trip, an accident occurred in which Kevin went without oxygen at the bottom of the pool for two minutes. It's implied this caused him permanent brain damage, a fact Frank and Sue have never disclosed to Kevin or any of the kids (though Bill did overhear it.) His relationship with his dad became more strained as he got older. Having no respect for his fathers job, Frank took him to work with him one weekend at the airport. At first Kevin was content to hang out with and complain to a couple of druggie baggage handlers who encouraged Kevin to quit school. This seemed like good advice to him, as he figured they had turned out well. He quickly became disenchanted with the men however, when they show Kevin the gory security tape of the previous managers death. He goes off to find his father and witnesses him being berated by a customer. Wanting to help, he returns the pills the baggage handlers had stolen from her suite case, though even then she does not let up. Kevin can't stand to see his dad take her abuse any longer and bluntly tells her to "shut the fuck up." This experience really helped to repair Kevin and Frank's relationship, with Kevin vowing to do better in school and Frank inviting Kevin to the football game his boss had given him tickets for. By the time the game rolled around however, it seemed Kevin's grades did not improve. Kevin was extremely disappointed when his dad decided to take Bill instead because of this. While Bill and Frank were at the game and Sue and Maureen were out shopping, Kevin met up with his friends to smoke marijuana. The first double album he grabbed to roll joints on happened to be one from his childhood that his parents would play for him. He stares at it nostalgically as he smokes, eventually tripping back to the good times as a child with his parents. When his parents get home he makes it look like he'd been studying the entire time, even putting the record on. In ''F is For Halloween, ''Kevin spends the week doing a history assignment, though he can't find much peace in his house in order to concentrate. On Halloween night nobody will give him a ride to the library to answer his last question so he decides to walk. He is distracted by his friends along the way and decides to hang out with them instead. Luckily, one of his friends knows the answer to the question and he completes the assignment. Because of this, his grades improve and he manages to get a C in history. To reward him for this, Sue and Frank buy him tickets to see ''Shire of Frodo ''in concert. The show is ruined though, when the band is boo'd offstage in favour of ''Lifted Riffs. '' In the final episode of season 1, Kevin is smug about now being the "good son" after Bill accidentally set a forrest fire. To keep up with this, he gets a part-time job selling Christmas tree's for Chuck Sawitzki. He winds up however, not getting paid, and accidentally putting one of the tree's through somebodies window who threatens to sue his dad over it. Personality Kevin is usually a calm-minded person, who is prone to short tempers whenever provoked. He is a slacker who doesn't see any worth towards hard work, until Frank has to teach him the true meaning of responsibility and respect. He seems to be very close with his younger siblings, especially Bill. Kevin does his best to be protective of and a role model to Bill, though he can get tired of his brother's traits (i.e. his wimpiness and reluctance to follow through with his advice). After learning about responsibility, Kevin starts to take his education more seriously, evidently paying off when his grades improve; he even earns himself a seasonal part-time job. According to Frank, Kevin's bad behavior and trouble in school seems to stem from an accident when he fell to the bottom of a swimming pool and drowned for two minutes as a toddler. Family and Relationships Frank Murphy Frank is Kevin's father. When Kevin was little they were quite close, and Kevin finds himself nostalgic for this time. Kevin and Frank's personalities often clash and there is obviously friction between the two. In episode 1 during an argument over the broken TV, Kevin tells Frank he hates him. He seems to immediately regret saying this. It's obvious Kevin is still after Frank's approval, despite his typical teenage rebellion. He legitimately tried hard to improve in his history class in order to live up to the promise he made his dad. He is also openly grateful when Frank spends time with him, like taking him to see his favourite band or having him tag along with him to work. Kevin has a tendency to call his father 'daddy', especially when he gets emotional. Sue Murphy Sue is Kevin's mother. Kevin seems to have a normal, healthy relationship with his mother. Overall, they get along better than he does with Frank, but he does not possess the same desire for approval from her as he does with Frank. Bill Murphy Bill is Kevin's little brother. Like most brothers, they tend to get on each others nerves, with Kevin occasionally teasing him. However, it's quite obvious that Kevin is very protective of his younger brother. He often protects him from bullies, such as Jimmy Fitzsimmons, who was obviously terrified of Kevin as soon as he recognized him. In the first episode, Kevin immediately leaves his girlfriend, who had finally agreed to touch him over his pants, to rescue Bill. He seems to see this as an inconvenient obligation. Though, Kevin is quite eager on more than one occasion, to help Bill in avoiding getting in trouble with their parents. He took the fall when Bill broke the new TV, and forged Frank's signature on Bill's suspension form so that he could take the day off. He even defended Bill from Jimmy when Jimmy accused Bill of lying about his denial in robbing the church (suggesting that he knows Jimmy was the liar). Maureen Murphy Maureen is Kevin's little sister. In ''Bill Murphy's Day Off ''she hangs out in his bedroom, listening to him play guitar. Kevin seems to enjoy having her act as an audience for his original song. In general, they get along well but he has little in common with her due to the age difference. In ''O Holy Moly Night ''he helps her draw missing posters for their dog, Major. Friends Kevin has two friends his age, Craig and Lawrence, as well as a girlfriend. The four are all very similar and enjoy smoking marijuana, drinking beer and committing petty vandalism. Like Kevin, the others are slackers who care very little for schoolwork. Though, Lawrence did give him the answer to the final question on his history homework. Craig and Lawrence abandoned Kevin at their hangout under the bridge, when he needed to go back for his dad's album. He seems to have little in common with them besides the stoner counterculture they belong to. Kevin has two Polaroid's of his girlfriend on his bedroom walls. The two meet up sometimes to make out, and Frank worries that Kevin will wind up getting her pregnant. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Murphy Family